A Silent Winter's Week
by SolitaryDuo
Summary: Memories come back to haunt Hilde, but all she wants now is a normal life.


It had been three years...  
  
"Beep...Beep...Beep" the alarm clock sounded. Hilde shifted her weight in bed to look at the clock.  
  
"Bloody thing" she muttered as she pushed herself into an upright position. Stretching her arms above her she yawned and then proceeded to switch off the still blaring clock.  
  
It was nearing the end of December. Holiday break had come for her and she couldn't help but think it wasn't soon enough. It was hardly the same for her. Now she was trying to live the life of an average student. Just years ago war had ravaged earth but now it was as if nothing had happened.  
  
Pushing the comforter aside she proceeded to swing her legs out of bed only to be surprised by the ice cold wood floor. Despite the discomfort of the floor she forced herself out of bed and ran over to the heater in the wall. "Ah, nothing like lounging around the house on a nice winters day" she thought to herself.  
  
Looking around she noticed what a slob she'd become living on her own. Various clothes lined the floor of the small apartment. The small table to her bed had become cluttered with various books she'd meant to read not to mention the wrappers of various snack foods. But today wasn't for cleaning she thought. Nor any day soon of course. "What to do." she thought to herself. "Ack, I've forgotten shopping for the holidays!" she said out loud though there was no one to hear her. "Oh what am I gonna get for everyone," she said in a frenzy "it's just a few days before the holidays the stores are gonna be packed!" Getting up she proceeded to dress herself.  
  
Removing her pajama's and folding them she selected a casual pair of jeans and a dark red sweater. After dressing she proceeded to the kitchen. Getting there she placed some bread in the toaster and pushed it down and went over to the cupboard. "Let's see what do we have here? Hmmmm, just some butter and cinnamon sugar for toast? That'll hardly do!" she thought. Moving to the small fridge she'd bought when she moved in she shifted the various jars and bottles around. Withdrawing she grabbed a jar of marmalade mentally yelling at herself for not getting more strawberry jam when she'd just been to the store.  
  
"Clang" her toast popped up. Walking over to it she reached above and opened a cabinet to get herself a plate. Setting her marmalade down she grabbed the toast "Ow! It's hot" she squeaked. Tossing the toast onto the plate she walked over to yet another cabinet. "Knife, need a knife" she muttered. Soon after she sat on her couch munching on toast. Marmalade wasn't exactly her favorite but it was all she really had. Now what to get everyone she thought as she ate her makeshift breakfast.  
  
After three years contact with all her old friends had been only somewhat maintained. She kept in contact via e-mail with the pilots and other girls on occasion. But still contact had been lost among a few of them. "That's just what happens over time right?" she said to herself. A small tear fell from her eye at the thought but she wiped it aside and looked for her shoes. After finding them she placed the upon her feet, stood up, and walked out the door forgetting once again why she'd been so sad for that instant.  
  
Upon exiting her home she'd proceded down the street of the city to wait at the bus stop. "It's freezing" she repeated in her mind as she slowly jogged in place trying to keep warm. "Should've brought something aside from this sweater. Well no use complaining about it now." Looking down the street she spotted the bus coming in slowly. "Oh it's packed" she whined "Well I suppose that's what I get for not being on top of things". Pulling up to the stop Hilde quickly entered the bus. She was glad it was at least warm inside and that when she exited she'd be able to run for the nice heated mall. The doors of the bus shut themselves and the giant transit vehicle began it's journey to the town center. Hilde walked into the bus a bit and grabbed a hold of one of the many leather straps hanging down from the ceiling. "It may be a short ride but hate having to be packed in like a sardine. There should be a law against such a thing" she huffed angirly. The bus continued on it's journey and she sat content for the rest of the ride staring off into space.  
  
"Eep!" she exclaimed as the bus clattered to a stop. "Town center everyone" the bus driver shouted back as he opened the double doors. Pushing her way through old men and eager shoppers alike Hilde half walked half stumbled her way off the bus. Soon afterwards the cold made it's come back and it wasn't long before she started to jog to the shops she had so eagerly run out to.  
  
"Hmm, the mall is packed. At least I only have a few gifts to buy." With this she headed off to the nearest clothing store. Swamped with people as it was she pushed her way through the hordes and pulled out a few dresses and some sweaters. All the while mumbling to herself "Relena, Sally..." The list went on as she walked through the store pulling things down. A few things for her school friends and the nice people she'd met those years back was all she desired.  
  
She exited the store walking a bit slower than when she'd entered. The crowds of people made her tired and the excess baggage she'd picked up along the way didn't help. "Looks like I have gifts for everyone" she said to herself. Still pacing herself walking through the mall she found her way to the food court and sat down. Despite the large sky light above the lights had been turned on. Glancing up she noticed the rain had started to poor down and clouds dimmed the ever darkening sky. "Ah hell." Cold was one thing but she hadn't expected rain. Reaching to her back pocket she pulled out her wallet and looked through the cash she had left. She'd received small payments from various military installments for awhile now. "And all I did was fly through space in a battered mobile suit with a little disk" she thought smugly. It hadn't been all fun and games back then but it was easy to laugh at now. "Ah, I can splurge for a cab every now and then." she thought happily still thumbing through her wallet.  
  
"Well, just a nice look around before I go would be nice. I hate to think I'd miss a gift for someone. Bending down she picked up her bags and went on her way. The audible drone of hail pounded above her with each step she took. The nature of such a thing usually depressing was more hopeful at this time of year. This was her first time really living on earth and the sight of snow would be a first for her. It was then she spotted it. A tiny sword shop nestled in the corner of one of the mall's many passages.  
  
In the window her eyes darted to a tiny replica of a scythe. It appeared of some foreign nature and was carved of an auburn wood which had been carefully polished. The blade was slightly wider than that of an average scythe. It had been engraved with a gold the words written in caligraphy "Hitori no Yoru". Even at first glance of such a thing memories had come rushing back to her. She'd promptly dropped to the ground still staring at the thing. Tears brimming at her eyes she did the best to regain herself. "D-D-Duo..." she whispered.  
  
Without second thought she ran into the small shop and asked for the decrotive figure in the window. She stared blindly at the object as the keeper of the shop placed it in a wooden oak box that had been carefully padded with a dark crimson velvet. Handing him the last of the money she had to spend she took the box and clasped it firmly to her chest. Briskly stepping outside the shop she placed it in one of her various bags and silently walked out to the bus stop. The bus arrived and she stepped aboard and sat in the corner looking out into the ever changing weather. "Why can't it just decide to snow for me" she thought.  
  
The bus pulled up to her stop after the ride. It had been less crowded since part of the day had past and more people seemed to be going to the mall than from it. She trudged wearily down the steps her bags knocking against the sides of the bus as she exited. She wasn't physically tired, she had no reason to be. But the considerable amount of memories she'd had today were more than enough to give her the same feeling. The walk from the bus stop seemed oddly shorter on the way back. Reaching her apartment door she pulled out her keys and proceded to fumble with them oddly as she was still laden with packages. After a small struggle she selected the appropriate key and inserted it in the lock.  
  
She entered the small apartment and looked around. "Hah, still messy." Closing the door behind her she dropped her bags and ran into the bedroom eyes streaming with tears. "Why can't the past just die" she cried "I just want to forget it all". Walking to the bed she laid down and burried her head in a pillow. "I don't understand myself anymore. It's almost christmas and..." she quietly stuttered off into a stream of inaudible whines and whispers to herself, finally crying herself into a restless sleep 


End file.
